


My Hope

by Naegivore



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Confident Nagito Komaeda, Depressed Makoto Naegi, Gore, Heavy Angst, Implied Memory Loss, Komaegi - Freeform, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Past Domestic Violence, Schizophrenia, Suicide, killing game, komanae, schizophrenic Makoto Naegi, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegivore/pseuds/Naegivore
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Makoto Naegi/Nagito Komaeda, Naegi Makoto/Komaeda Nagito, Nagito Komaeda/Makoto Naegi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Mr. Blue Sky

,, _We're so pleased to be with you_

_Look around see what you do_

_Everybody smiles at you”_

_\- Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra -_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Large droplets of rain beat onto the dark gray, concrete side walk, making an almost drumming like noise. The road was covered in a shiny sheet of rain, it's most likely been raining for quite some time now. The stormy, dark clouds covered the sun, not letting it shine or even peek through at all. The rain continued to pour down though, it felt like there would never be an end. The rain only got heavier, and the ground only got wetter. But the streets were empty, nobody was walking on the side walk. Not a single person was in sight, besides a small brunette boy-

_Naegi_.

He was standing near a bus stop, tapping his outer thigh just above his knee anxiously. No matter how long he waited, the bus never did come and it was obvious by now, that he was definitely going to be late for class. That'll sure ruin his perfect attendance, what a shame. But usually he'd start just running to school by now if the bus never came, and usually his little sister, Komaru would be with him. But it felt so different, it felt so cloudy and eerie to him. Nobody was even around, usually a few other kids would be with him. Naegi started to shiver and let out steamy breaths, the rain not helping at all due to the ice cold droplets pounding against his already shivering, frail body.

In an attempt to maybe get a ride from someone, he looked around. But, nobody was there, not for miles. The road to both his left and right were foggy, the mist strong. Today was definitely _not_ his luckiest day. Pretty ironic for the ultimate lucky student, right?

As Naegi continued to look around, a tall figure appeared from across the street in front of him. His eyes lit up and he grinned happily at this, but something was way more than off—

_He had no idea who this person was._

They held a large umbrella, their frame was thin and skinny, yet their legs took up more than their torso did. The umbrella was being attacked by the wind, nearly blowing away- but the person held a tight grip onto the umbrella and wouldn't let go. Their white- _almost pinkish at the tips_ , feathery and curly hair was being blown in the wind, going all over the place and even smacking the person in the face. Yet, they didn't react and just stood there.

Naegi couldn't stop staring, it was almost like he was frozen and couldn't even move. He gripped onto his school suitcase with his right hand, his breath quickening as continued to observe the person on the other side of the street. It was like they were a complete parallel from him, and they even looked like they went to the same school. This person was wearing the male uniform of Naegi's school, so he was figuring it was a dude that was standing there now; but he didn't want to assume.

And even if he didn't recognize this person, they seemed so familiar. The most familiar thing about them was their aura, it was so recognizable but not at the same time. It was like he felt he was in this person's presence before. He squinted his eyes and moved his head forward to see the person, yet their face was unfamiliar and he couldn't even see it.

Their face was blurry and fuzzy, it was almost like they didn't exist but their presence was there. Naegi continued to stare, but it got harder and harder as the seconds flew by. The wind got stronger, the rain started pummeling him and it started to hurt- the droplets felt like sharp needles sewing into his slightly tanned skin. And now, the tall figure's face started to become even blurrier, and so did everything else. Everything was becoming foggy and unclear, faded- it was like he was looking through a window with condensation on it now.

As the fog grew stronger and everything started to disappear, it finally went pitch black and a familiar voice erupted out of nowhere.

"Naegi honey, you need to wake up or else you're gonna be late for class!" A womanly voice softly yelled, it was motherlike and caring. In fact, it _was_ a mother, Naegi's mother that is!

"Yeah Naegi, usually you're up before me! Wake up!" Another ( _slightly more irritating_ ) voice yelled, it belonged to a much younger female. Actually, it belonged to a little sister- Naegi's little sister, Komaru.

And with that, the boy flew up and panted. He was shivering badly, feeling soaked from his hair to his underwear. The brunette felt his chest rise and fall quickly, his heart practically beating like a drum against it. Naegi placed his trembling hand over where his heart would be located, feeling each beat but he tried his best to numb that down a bit by attempting to catch his breath. As he slowly breathed in an out, he reached for his underwear and gasped with a jump.

"Ahh! Oh god no!" Naegi screamed in horror, quickly throwing his blankets off with wide, shaking eyes. But when he threw them off of the bed, there was nothing besides some sweat. The boy sighed in relief as he chuckled gently, continuing to pant.

' _Thank god, I thought I pissed myself_ ,' the boy thought as he laid back down, sprawled out on his bed with a simple laugh of relief. But what he felt was odd, so he brought his hand back up to his head. He wiped a thin layer of some sort of liquid off of his forehead, realizing his hair was also soaked. Naegi wrinkled his nose, then realizing that his shirt was clinging to his body from the dampness. But then it hit him like a truck— _it was raining in the dream._

He placed a finger on his chin as he slowly rose again, pondering and being deep in thought. He even mumbled a slight _hmm_ to contribute to his thoughts.

"But dreams can't do that, right? I'm probably just sweaty," Naegi whispered to himself, shuddering slightly as he got up with a groan. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was just some perspiration, the thought of the dream affecting the physical world outside of his dream terrified him for some god awful reason. But, he tried his best to shrug it off as he stumbled out of bed. The boy leaned back down, putting his sheets and blankets back where they were originally, making his bed all nice and neat like it usually was.

"Better get changed now," he mumbled to himself once again as he stretched, yawning slightly. The brunette rubbed his eyes, sniffling as he padded over to his closet and gazed at all the options. He smiled at the array of similar hoodies and jackets, grabbing his green, zip up hoodie and black blazer jacket- oh, and he also grabbed white socks with his black skinny jeans as well. The boy continued to turn back around to his neat bed, placing the outfit on the blankets. Even if he neatly put them on the bed, they were still somehow a bit ruffled and messy.

Naegi then slipped out of his loose, sweaty night shirt, which was a pastel, baby blue color- it was almost like a faded blue, like the color of the sky on a cold day. Speaking of the _cold_ — the brunette shivered once he was shirtless, so he wrapped his arms around himself and moved them, attempting to cause some friction for warmth. It failed, and his teeth chattered slightly due to the winter-like breeze brushing over his small, shivering body.

The boy reached for his green hoodie and grabbed it as he put his arms up. Naegi then slid his hoodie onto his arms from the bottom, wiggling it down carefully. He then pushed it over his head, his ahoge poking out after he put the hood down. The boy grabbed his pants and socks, quickly putting them on and snatching his black jacket as he stepped out of his room. He saw Komaru waiting at the door with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, eyebrows furrowed.

"Jeez, we're gonna be late, get going," the younger sibling muttered, opening the door for her brother who nodded and quickly shuffled outside. They walked to school together like they usually did, but this time it was much more silent. Naegi couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had; he was attempting to figure out who the blurry faced man in it was. He was even questioning the setting, and why he was all soaked when he woke up. While he was lost in thought and even putting a finger up to his chin, Komaru snapped him out of his thinking process.

"Hey, you aren't as talkative as you usually are. Everything okay?" The taller sibling asked, worry heavily lining in her tone. Of course she was concerned, her own brother seemed just- _so out of it_. He's usually talking up a storm and is beaming, but now he's just quiet and only nodding or shaking his head whenever she said something. He wasn't even smiling, which was so unusual for the boy. So, of course she was going to be worried!

But instead of just a normal nod, Naegi sighed with a shrug. He looked defeated, and to be honest, he sure as hell felt it. He just couldn't put his finger on what the dream meant, and it was bothering him.

"Just a dream," the brunette boy replied softly, "nothing to worry about, sis." His tone wasn't his usual bubbly or cheery one, and even Naegi himself realizing how much of a downer he was being right now. Total buzz kill to their daily walks to school.

"You sure? I'm here, yknow," Komaru comforted, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder as she gently smiled at him. He sent a smile in return, making eye contact and slightly looking up at her. And as they were walking, someone suddenly bumped into them because they weren't looking where they were walking.

"Ahh!" The person who bumped into them yelped, dropping all of their books and a few soda cans they were carrying. Naegi gasped, instantly going down to help the person. As he looked at them to identify who they were, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Gosh, my luck," they whispered, chuckling right after and rubbing the back of their neck. They made eye contact with Naegi, who was helping pick the stuff up. His eyes were wide and his lips slightly departed, but he soon went red and ducked his head down. He didn't want to seem rude for staring at all, but oh my god was he confused.

Nagito Komaeda was the boy he was helping right now, the ultimate lucky student of Hope's Peak Academy. He went to class 77-B, so Naegi didn't get to see him that much but they knew each other. In fact, the two have talked quite a few times before this interaction! But now, Naegi was just in shock because he recognized this boy from somewhere other than school—

_His dream last night_.

He tried to shake it off so he could help, and Komaru attempted to assist but she was a bit too late. Naegi was just baffled that an acquaintance of his showed up in such a confusing and eerie dream of his. He attempted to leave that thought alone for now, just trying to focus on the matter at hands: helping Nagito, who just dropped everything due to the siblings' lack of awareness of the world a few seconds ago.

"Thank you so much, Naegi!" The white haired boy chirped, a huge grin on his face as he stuffed his books and green soda cans into his school bag. As he smiled while making eye contact with the much shorter boy in front of him, he grabbed both of his hands while thanking him.

This, of course, made Naegi flush red and get startled due to the sudden shock of the gentle hands holding his own- which weren't the, how you say, _cleanest or smoothest_. On the other hand, Nagito's hands were so soft and the brunette just wanted to hold onto them forever. But then he noticed he was staring and quickly snapped out of it, shifting his gaze away and rubbing the back of his warm neck.

"O-oh, sure thing! It's not a problem, after all, it sorta was my fault anyways," Naegi embarrassedly mumbled, faking a small chuckle which was quite awkward. Komaru even noticed this, thinking this whole scene was absolutely adorable, even if it was a bit awkward on her brother's side.

Nagito gave his hand a tight squeeze, smile widening as he shut his eyes and giggled. That just made Naegi glow a darker shade of red, it was like he was a Christmas light right now.

"Mostly just my luck, but thank you anyways!" The tall boy replied, letting go of his hands and walking past the two. As he walked away, he quickly yelled:

"Hope we meet again!" With a wave and a smile, and Naegi waved back cheerily. His cheeks were a rosy red, and he couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of this boy's hands. He just wanted to hold them again, they were so soft and gentle. He wished Nagito stayed, just for a little longer so he could feel the comforting touch of his lovely hands.

Komaru then noticed the blushing, deciding to jokingly gibe at her brother for it.

"Oh I think someone has a crush," she teased, poking his arm as he went even redder. The young girl laughed, covering her face while she giggled as Naegi put his hood over his head and buried his face in it due to embarrassment. All he did was remain silent due to embarrassment and shyness, plus he didn't really know what a crush felt like towards a boy.

Naegi just sighed as he turned around, watching the pale boy with poofy white hair walk in the opposite direction of them. He just wished he had stayed a little bit longer.


	2. Straight Face

_,,You know that I can't keep a straight face_

_I wanna kiss your neck and touch your face_

_I wanna hold you on a cold day_

_You know I'm falling fast, falling your way"_

_\- Straight Face by Younger Hunger -_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Naegi sat in his class gnawing on the tip of his pen not focusing at all on the lesson, all he was focusing on was Nagito. Usually he'd be taking notes and participating like the teacher's pet that he was, but oh not today. All that was on his mind was the interaction that they had before. Of course, he was still thinking about the dream, but mostly just Nagito now.

He was completely zoned out, looking down at his hand and opening his left palm. The boy held that hand with his right one, his thumb pressing slightly into the middle of his palm as a smile was stuck onto his face. He was thinking back to when they held hands, and Naegi just wished he could hold his hand again but for even longer.

Not only was he thinking about holding his hand, but he was thinking about the eye contact. The way they stared at each other and were inches away on the sidewalk made the boy flush red now, ducking his head down as a goofy smile still stayed on his face.

He was just remembering his laugh now. The way he would laugh after ever sentence, it was like he didn't mind anything that happened. Even when he dropped everything, he still chuckled. And oh, was it melting Naegi's heart. It was also causing him to have strong butterflies and for his smile to somehow widen.

The way Nagito smiled at him made him so genuinely happy, yet he had no idea why in the hell he was thinking like this. He's never thought about a boy like this, in fact, he's never really thought about _anyone_ like this. Naegi was so confused, and he was pretty mad at himself for this too- not many people are so accepting of the thought of boys liking boys. He's so scared that someone might find out and bully him, that's the least he'd want.

He really didn't know if he should be feeling like this, he didn't know if it was right or "normal". The boy was quite frustrated so he chewed on his pen harder, leaving some marks on it. Some kids noticed and stared, quite confused but they didn't pay too much mind to him.

Naegi's thoughts continued to race, and he felt strange for feeling like this. He didn't know if it was a "crush" like Komaru said, matter of fact- he didn't even know boys could have crushes on boys. Nobody ever taught him that. Was it normal?

The boy just sighed, the blush draining from his cheeks as he pushed what he was feeling away for now. He didn't want to overthink in the middle of an important lesson, he's probably already missed enough from zoning out for so long.

' _Lucky she didn't notice_ ,' Naegi thought as he released huff of relief, staring at the teacher who had her back facing the class. The boy swallowed tightly, opening his notebook back up and wiping the spit off of his pen with a wrinkled nose.

"Ew," he whispered quietly to himself, snickering softly as he smelt it. He quickly became revolted, not knowing his spit smelt that bad. Naegi continued to wipe the pen off, staring at it in disgust as he attempted to pick up on the lesson. Even if those thoughts from before weren't gone, he tried his best to focus on the lesson being taught by his homeroom teacher until the bell rang. And once it did ring, someone quickly ran to his side.

"Naegi!" The person chirped, their tone was feminine and cheery. It was familiar to Naegi, it sounded like Asahina- and it was her. Once he looked up, he saw the brunette girl grinning happily at him, but that was usual. She was very bubbly and nice to everyone, well besides the people who were mean to her or her friends.

"Oh, hey Hina," the boy replied with, smiling back at her as he grabbed his bag. He stuffed his notebook and pen in there quickly before standing up and going by his friend's side. She mostly just rambled about something that happened in her swimming class, talking about the others there and a swimming competition for her class that was coming up.

"Do you wanna go? I got Kiri to agree to going, and I know a few other kids we know are going," Asahina explained, asking her friend with pleading eyes. He chuckled quietly at her, nodding with a smile. How could he say no to her? Plus, he went to all of her competitions and always cheered her on there. They'd usually always go get something to eat after, _specifically_ , they would typically go get donuts because of Asahina.

"Sure, is uh- yknow, n-nevermind," Naegi stammered, blushing and looking away as they left their classroom. He knew it was a stupid question- asking if Nagito would be there. Would she even know? Plus, he didn't want her to suspect anything, he was way too scared of anyone finding out. Even if she was always so supportive and nice, Naegi just felt way too ashamed of himself for thinking like this. He was terrified of telling anyone at all, to add onto that he was afraid of being judged or of what anyone will say in general.

But Asahina cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she pouted. Naegi definitely made a mistake, cause he was a horrible liar and his friend knew that. Oh, and she was very pushy in the nice way, she didn't like secrets to be kept from her or anyone else. So, there's no way in hell the brunette is gonna get away with that " _nevermind_ ".

"What were you gonna ask?" The female questioned, feeling worried now because she was picking up on her friend's nervous behavior. He was looking around now, starting to shake slightly. The boy swallowed tightly and his breaths got shallow. He even ducked his head down and looked away, being absolutely terrified of this moment.

"It's not important, plus I've gotta go to my class that's super far away now, bye!" Naegi quickly yelled, waving as he turned away and ran off. He looked back at his friend, who stood there with a confused face. She placed a finger on her cheek, shrugging it off slightly and turning around. She walked away and went to her next class, not questioning the situation that just happened.

Naegi triumphantly grinned, proud that he got away from that situation. As he was just about to turn his head around and stop running, he crashed into someone within moments. The person yelled, and so did Naegi- his face even flushed red because of embarrassment. He's been a klutz lately and it's surely confusing him, typically he'd have good luck.

He is the ultimate lucky student after all.

But as soon as he turned his head, he was sure this was good luck now. Why? Well, because the person who he bumped into was Nagito! But sadly it wasn't the best reunion cause the taller boy was sitting on the ground, clenching his teeth as he rubbed his head, in what Naegi assumed to be was pain. His papers were all over the floor now, bag dropped and a few of his pencils were scattered all over. Naegi gasped, immediately getting down to help the boy.

"O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He squeaked, feeling horrible as he reached a hand out to help Nagito up. The white haired boy opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head and looking up at the boy who was leaning over him and reaching his hand out. He stared for a moment, but smiled with a chuckle as he grabbed onto it.

Once Nagito touched his hand, Naegi went red and his stomach erupted in butterflies again. It was just like when he first held his hand, comforting and nice. His pale hand was wrapped around the brunette's smaller one, gripping onto it slightly. The tight grip made Naegi go even redder, lips departing as he stared into the white haired male's greenish-gray eyes which stared back at him. But instantly, he snapped out of his trance and somehow his face went an even darker shade of red due to the staring. He looked away, but gripped back onto Nagito's hand and pulled him up with a slight groan and embarrassed smile.

Once he was helped up, the taller male started to pick his stuff up but watched Naegi get on his knees to quickly help as fast as he could. It made him smile, and it also interested him. Why was such an excelling and amazing student being so sweet to a nobody like him?

Oh, if only he knew. If only he knew about the feelings Naegi was feeling. The butterflies in his stomach every time he'd think about him, the way his heart nearly skipped a beat. And oh, was he sure feeling that now. He felt Nagito's staring but continued to pick up his stuff off of the ground swiftly. Plus, he mostly did that and looked away so that the other male wouldn't see his full red face. From the tip of his nose all the way to the bottom of his cheeks and to the tips of his ears, he was a flustered mess cause of Nagito.

The brunette nervously compiled his things together, holding them all as he bit his lip and stood up. His heart was beating five times faster than before now, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach get even stronger than they already were now. But, Naegi was still confused as to why this was happening. Nobody has ever done this to him before, no less a boy. He didn't know why staring at Nagito's face made him so happy and flustered, the same with thinking about him. Although, he never wanted that feeling to go away.

He never wanted Nagito to go away.

Naegi shook those thoughts out, handing the taller male's stuff to him with shaky hands. He was looking away as he handed him the papers, notebooks, etc. The more he waited for Nagito to grab his things, the more nervous and shaky he got. But it wasn't nervous and shaky in a bad way, it was actually in a sort of good way? As in, he didn't feel like he was going to panic, he just felt- he felt an indescribable way. A way that he's never felt before, it was so unusual and new to Naegi.

But suddenly, he was shocked out of his thought process when he felt Nagito grab his hand suddenly but also very carefully. Naegi gasped, eyes widening as the white haired boy tightly squeezed his hand and stared right into his eyes. A seriously concerned look was on his face, and his eyes were gleaming with worry.

"Are you okay? You're shaking really badly and I want to know if everything's alright," Nagito softly mumbled, his pale cheeks going a slight shade of pink. Naegi teared up at this, not being able to hide his smile anymore. He beamed at this, going red and sniffling slightly. He was so flattered that the boy that's been on his mind all day actually cares about him. He was so touched and it made his heart swell up.

"I'm fine, thank you though," the brunette replied gently, looking away slightly with a smile still spread on his lips. He glanced back at Nagito, observing every look on his face. He inspecting the blush, thinking it was absolutely adorable. To be honest, Naegi thought that he didn't know how to blush- his theory was definitely proved wrong, though.

Suddenly, Nagito gave him a doubtful look in return, pursing his lips as his eyes softened. He really did look like he cared about the boy standing in front of him, he seemed way too sweet and Naegi just wanted to hug him.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked, the worry beaming in his tone. But, he relaxed and became less tense once the smaller boy nodded and gave a genuine smile. The smile made Nagito way too happy, making him blush so all he did was chuckle to try and distract Naegi—

And it definitely did work.

The brunette was now just in a daze from his laugh, thinking it was the purest thing in this world. Every single time he hears his laughs, it makes his stomach feel weird. Almost like butterflies, but a little stronger and it instantly made him happy.

"Well I'm glad, you should be getting to class now," Nagito replied, a grin appearing on his face as he shook Naegi's smaller hand and turned to leave. He waved, and blushed slightly once he saw the shorter boy blush and wave back with a large smile still on his lips.

Little did he know though, that Naegi nearly hugged him as he stepped away. He was inches away from him, seconds away from absolutely engulfing him in a large hug. All he wanted to do was to stay with Nagito for much longer than their usual meetings, he just wanted him to stay.

He didn't want to be alone.

Yet, sadly, Nagito was already in a different hallway and Naegi was now sitting in his classroom. A frown was on his face as he sat in his desk, and he couldn't focus on the lesson. The only thing on his mind was still the boy who he just met up with again. It was like he could never leave his mind, he was always there.

But Naegi didn't have a problem with it. In fact, he wanted to continue to think about him. It was the only true way he could get him to stay for now, so he'll accept that. Plus, it makes him happy and feel all bubbly whenever he thinks about Nagito. Typically he thinks about his soft hands, gentle touch, soft voice and laughter, his caring eyes, his handsome face, and his curly hair that he absolutely wanted to touch.

But sadly, he couldn't. He probably wouldn't ever get the chance to, either. After all, Naegi is just some loser who got a slim chance of getting into this school out of pure luck.

Just luck.

Although, luck has been on his side for quite some time lately. Maybe it'll help him soon, but, that was at least what Naegi was hoping for. He hoped for a lot recently, but it was mostly hoping for Nagito. Just hoping for him to come back, to meet him again, to be with him.

Instantly, that thought made him flush red and his eyes widened.

' _Did I really just think that!?_ ' Naegi asked himself in thought, placing his thumb to his chin as he placed his pointer finger under his chin. His face was a bright red color now, not knowing if his thoughts were playing tricks on him. Feeling like this was way too confusing, it was way too new and he was just so unfamiliar with these feelings. Love and romance was never his thing, he's never truly had experience with it so he was definitely lost.

When he thought about Nagito, he felt like he was gonna melt. He felt happy, calm, comforted— _safe_. Something about his presence in general made Naegi feel just so safe, it was practically unexplainable but he knew he felt that. He knew it was there.

He wanted to continue to feel that same safety around him. Naegi wanted to continue to be around him. He just wanted to be his.


	3. Sunflower

_,,I want to know_

_Where I can go_

_When you're not around_

_And I'm feeling down_

_So won't you stay for a moment?"_

_\- Sunflower by Rex Orange County -_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Naegi opened his eyes again, hearing the same sound of rain pattering against the gray, chalky sidewalk. The familiar noise instantly made his mind think back to the dream he had the other night— the one with Nagito in it.

His heart started to race, and he looked around again to see if it was the same dream. So far, everything that he saw was the same: the fog, the street, the sidewalk, the rain, and the fact that he was alone. But this time, he really _was_ alone. Nagito wasn't there, or so he thought.

Maybe his mind was foggy, or things were unclear in his dream, but he definitely couldn't see the white haired male like he saw last time. That was the only thing missing, everything was the same besides the fact that Nagito wasn't there. And for some reason, that scared Naegi, it gave him a rush of fear.

Why wasn't he there? Did something happen to him? Is he okay?

The only things that were going through the boy's head was just the thought of Nagito's well-being. He didn't want him to be hurt, nor did he want him to be gone. He wouldn't know what he'd do if he was gone, he really wouldn't be able to walk the same or live the same.

He looked down at his wet dress shoes, shutting his eyes as tight as he could and trying to force himself awake. But, it was no use so he clenched his fist, which was holding onto his school suitcase. He gripped onto the brown handle that was soaked in rain droplets, clenching his teeth as well. His breath started to quicken and he felt the cold air from the rain quickly go in and out of his system.

' _It's just like last time_ ,' Naegi thought, starting to gnaw at the inside of his bottom lip. He began to feel anxiety biting at him from the inside of his body, yet he didn't know why. It was like an absolute wave of nervousness and uneasiness washed right over him. He couldn't open his eyes, yet somehow he felt warm tears form in the crest of his eyes. They slipped down his ice cold face, which was already wet from the droplets of rain battling against him. The rain was much stronger this time, and it was truly starting to hurt every time a pellet of rain dropped onto him.

Even though he couldn't move a muscle right now, he felt a familiar voice come from the direction in front of him.

"Naegi!" The voice called, and instantly the brunette ( _without thinking_ ) pulled his head up and barely realized he did so. But as soon as he did raise his head, his eyes widened in shock and a gasp nearly escaped his cold, chapped lips.

Nagito really was there, and in the same spot as last time. But, it seemed different, it gave Naegi an uneasy feeling and almost made him sick. Yet, he quivered and trembled out of some deeper, unknown fear which caused his eyes to leak more. Salty and burning hot tears continued to slip out of his eyes, and it nearly made the small boy squeak out of pain.

He tried looking in front of him to see if the white haired boy was there, and he was. Yet, just like he thought, it was different and the sight made him want to vomit. It made his legs start to shake and he felt his hands begin to tremble. He never knew he'd be this terrified in a dream; he was petrified.

Nagito was standing there, this time his face was completely clear and he could pick out every single feature that every raindrop dripped down from. He was waving slightly, and a smile was stuck onto his face. Yet, he was crying and it looked like he was in pain. And oh god, Naegi would assume so because he was covered in pure blood. From his collarbone to his brown shoes that had zippers on them, blood was everywhere. It was mostly leaking out of his center, which a hole was formed right in his stomach. It looked as if he was impaled, because Naegi could see right through the hole leaking with blood. The blood wouldn't stop, and it began to mix with the rain that leaked into the street, which was covered in a thick layer of grimy rain.

As he continued to observe Nagito through his glassy eyes and fuzzy vision due to his tears, he noticed now that he was bleeding from multiple places. The hand that he was waving with was squirting with blood, but only from the center of his palm. Both of his outer thighs and under arm were also leaking pink blood, it looked like he was cut multiple times—

It looked like he was _tortured_ , maybe.

That didn't make Naegi any less scared, in fact, he even began to scream through his crying. He didn't know why he was screaming, but he was, and the screaming was practically deafening. It was like he was screaming out of anguish, like he just saw someone he loved die.

Someone he loved was bleeding out across from him in such a gruesome manner, and he couldn't help. There was nothing in his power that he could do to help Nagito. So all he did was cry harder and scream louder. He knew that wouldn't do anything, but maybe there was a chance it could help wake him up from this hell of a nightmare.

As he sobbed, he noticed things began to get fuzzy again. The fog started rolling in a lot quicker than it did last time, and it was clouding his vision worse than his tears ever could. He just hoped that he was waking up, cause his eyes began to hurt because of how much he's been crying. The same with his throat, it felt like it was bleeding. And for some reason, the palm of his right hand hurt pretty badly too, yet he didn't know why and couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly, things went black. It really was just like last time, yet, his mother wasn't waking him up and no voice could be heard. Still, like last time, everything began to go pitch black and cold again. But out of no where, he felt himself getting thrashed awake and he jolted out of his sleep and woke up to a tight grip on his right hand and someone talking.

He couldn't see yet though, his vision was too blurred and tears were still pouring out of his stinging eyes. And, he could feel the water dripping off of him again, just like the last time he woke up after this dream. The anxiety and fear never left, the queasiness and unease didn't leave his body and still sat at the bottom of his stomach and nearly made him start to panic. But, a tight squeeze on his right hand made him snap out of his nearly panicked state and he blinked the tears out of his eyes as he opened them widely.

"Hey, can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked, worry was laced throughout it and it sounded shaky. Naegi recognized this voice, it was typically gentle but this time it wasn't. This time it was purely concerned, and it sounded almost _scared_.

"Are you okay?" The voice continued, the worry now beamed and Naegi finally looked up to see who it was. And to his luck, it was the ultimate lucky student of class 77-B, Nagito. And oh boy, did he look worried. His eyes were wide and his pupils were small, shaking almost. His lips departed softly, and his bottom lip was trembling. He looked panic-stricken, and his grip on Naegi's right hand didn't seem to lose its strength at all.

The brunette has never seen such a trepidatious look been displayed on this boy's face before. It was like his usual jovial, shy, nice-guy personality was completely torn away and replaced with this expression filled with such worry. It was like he cared about Naegi, did he really care _that_ much to start panicking and worrying over him?

But, those thoughts were soon snapped away by the sound of Nagito's gentle voice that Naegi would love to just hear every single day of his life. He never wanted the sweet sounds of his voice to stop. It was almost like music to his ears, such lovely and delicate sounds being sung. But they weren't being sung, he was just talking and he still sounded pretty worried.

"You seem pretty out of it, in fact you were screaming pretty loudly," Nagito explained, giving the smaller boy's hand a gentle squeeze. When that happened, Naegi's cheeks went slightly red and he felt as if he couldn't talk. It's like his heart skipped a beat, his stomach flipped, he was absolutely breathless. But soon enough he snapped out of it, going somewhat more red as he looked away due to embarrassment. He really hoped the white haired male standing over him didn't notice the blushing, that would be so embarrassing.

"Uhh— yeah, I'm a-alright," the brunette with slightly more tanned skin replied, attempting to avoid eye contact. As he did that, he felt the left over tears in his eyes start to roll down his ice cold and wet face. Now he couldn't tell if that was from the rain in his dream, or if it was from him crying in the dream. Plus, what even triggered for that dream to happen in the first place? What made that dream happen again?

There's no way it means something, right?

But besides that, once Naegi switched his gaze to look back up at the male standing over him, all he got as a response was a doubtful look. It was a look like he saw right through his lie of telling him that he was alright. Naegi was in fact not alright at all! That dream was scarring and seeing Nagito die right there, squirting blood right out of his middle—

It all felt way too real, like it was actually happening right before his cold eyes. But it wasn't, and he was more than glad that the taller male was safe and talking to him right now. He was holding the brunette's hand, gripping onto it like he was trying to hold him up from falling. Yet, he wasn't, he just wanted him to feel safe. And that was _definitely_ working, because Naegi's heart beat calmed down and he was no longer breathing heavy. Although he was freezing cold and soaking wet due to his dream, the comfort of Nagito's presence made him feel safe and warm, somehow.

"Are you sure? Because uhh— you were thrashing around in your sleep, screaming and yknow, crying pretty badly. I was really worried about you, I thought something happened so I came running in," the pale boy explained with such sincerity in his tone that it made Naegi's heart shatter. He really did care and he was definitely letting that show right now.

"I-I thought you were getting murdered! B-But you weren't, so I just tried to wake you up," Nagito added with that same old laugh at the end, it made Naegi happy. His heart fluttered at his care and laugh, just wanting to hear his laugh until the end. He'd do anything to just hear that laugh constantly. Hearing that laugh of his filled him with so much joy that he was unable to keep his smile under wraps. The laughter made him feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside, it was a new feeling so it definitely did confuse Naegi a lot more. He's never felt this before, nobody ever has made him feel this way. It was like a completely new emotion was added to his brain.

But suddenly, the tall male began to compile some of the brunette's things that were thrown around on the floor or sprawled out on his desk. He put all the clutter into his book back, and that made Naegi raise an eyebrow due to confusion. Soon enough, he noticed what he was doing and it flattered him. Nagito was cleaning up some of his desk, helping him get ready to leave class for the day. Nobody's ever done that for him, so it definitely overjoyed him and made his smile widen much more.

"H-here," Nagito softly whispered, zipping up the smaller boy's book bag and handing it to him. His stutter showed his shyness, he usually doesn't stutter much so this was new to him. Yet, it made Naegi so happy. It filled him with serotonin and made his stomach do backflips, it was probably the happiest he's ever been in quite sometime. Although, that was quite debatable, he's pretty happy during the majority of his days but this boy definitely makes him super happy. He even makes his days quite better if they ever suck.

The brunette gratefully took his book bag with a smile, his cheeks becoming a darker shade of rosy red. He was hoping Nagito didn't notice, but oh he most likely did because of his peering eyes that were constantly looking all over and observing everything around him. Naegi didn't realize this though, all he did notice was his cheeks being a soft shade of red too, and him rubbing the back of his neck shyly. He avoided eye contact and shifted his gaze to be past the shorter boy, it was almost as if he was purposely avoiding his gaze. But, for what? Naegi wondered, yet he tried to push those thoughts away and focus on what was really happening in front of him.

"T-thanks, I-it means a lot to me," the boy finally answered, thanking the male with white hair and slightly pinkish-red tips at the end of his curls. He smiled back, and that smile made Naegi feel extremely buoyant— buoyant to the point where his current grin widened and his beaming smile got larger. He loved seeing other people so happy, it even made him happy and made him feel nice on the inside.

"It's never a problem, don't worry about it," Nagito responded lowly, "but I've gotta go walk home now, bye!"

And with that, he spun around and began to slowly pad towards the door. It made Naegi sad, he didn't want him to go again. He didn't want to be alone again, plus Komaru is walking home with a friend of hers so he'd be _super_ alone. He hated being alone, it didn't make him feel the best and it even would make him feel pretty sad and lonely. Yet, he watched Nagito approach the classroom door and it made his heart ache. He was watching him leave again, he was letting him go for the third time now.

Naegi had no idea what he wanted to do, or what he was gonna do. But he wanted him to stay for just a little longer, even a few minutes or just a minute, even a second more with the alluring white haired boy would please him and make him feel happy again. He just wanted to be happy and with Nagito, he just wanted to be with him for a little while longer. Is that too damn much to ask for?

But before the tall male was able to reach the door, something came over the boy who was still sitting down in his desk. It was like a whole new personality came out of him. A rush of confidence reached his head and he instantly sat up in his seat, throwing his school chair back slightly. This made Nagito instantly spin around, being affected quite a bit by the sudden loud noise.

"Hey, Nagito!" Naegi suddenly called, gaining the attention of the boy who was now staring at him from across the room. His pale green-gray eyes were wide now, his one eyebrow cocked in confusion and curiosity. He never he heard the brunette be this loud or confident before from the moments that he's heard him speak. Even Naegi himself was confused by his own actions. But was he bothered by them? Hell no he wasn't because maybe this'll help him get even closer to the boy that he's fallen head over heels for.

" _Can I walk home with you?_ "


End file.
